Making of BLEACH
by melissen
Summary: Grimmjow x Ichi YAOI AU/AR. Ichigo is a lead character in the BLEACH movie. After a great success of the movie they decide to make a sequel about Arrancars but Ichi can't deal with an actor that will play one of his main enemies ALSO:ByaxRen,KenxShuu...


BLEACH and Kubo Noraki (Tite) – NOT MINE!

ENGLISH is still NOT my first language (is it even the second?) and it's NOT going to change in this life.

It's my first Bleach fanfic so mercy, please! But it will be multi chapter, probably quite long, since it's mine….

**Making of BLEACH**

**1. Few words of introduction**

Journalists often asked Ichigo if he was like the character he played in the movie. He always answered that he wasn't but Kubo Noriaki – the author of the script – always said that he most certainly was.

Honestly he was very much like the character he played because Kubo did his best to make it that way. It was all about HIM after all… or THEM. Urahara, Zangetsu and Ichigo's father knew each other since they were born. They were inseparable friends and stayed close even after they grew up and went their separate ways.

Kubo had great imagination and loved to draw so he became a mangaka. He met them all when his sister Masaki married this crazy Kuroski guy. When Isshin started his own Med Clinic Urahara disappeared from their lives to do some weird stuff for the Army with Zangetsu, just to reappear one day with his new business – a freaking candy shop! – and news that Zangetsu was dead.

Isshin had two twin sons and two twin daughters. Urahara was the godfather of the oldest boy. They named the child Zangetsu in memory of their deceased friend but the little albino died when he was only three months old ripping a hole in his younger brother's soul. The other twin didn't know that just then though... It came later…

He had orange hair and brown eyes and Kubo was honored to be his godfather. Even though they all tried to tell her that the kid may not appreciate it in the future Masaki stubbornly named him Ichigo. Since he was three months old the boy lived with a growing feeling of loss he couldn't even identify. He missed something (someone) he didn't even know. He was a difficult child much too attached to his mother who tried to fill this empty hole in her son's soul with her love and attention. It only made him a cry baby so when he was four Masaki had enrolled him to the dojo hoping he would become more self-confident. Ichigo tried his best to live up to his name of 'the one who protects' until his mother's tragic death when he was nine. It changed him and Kubo really hated to see him like that. It was a car accident but the kid stupidly blamed himself for his mother's death and it was hard for everyone to watch. Ichigo grew up looking for trouble, like he wanted nothing more than to join his mother and older twin.

(The other twins – two girls, four years younger than the boys won't play a big part in this story so I won't even waste my time on them since we all know their looks, names and personalities…)

So, all of this and much more inspired Kubo to create a manga titled Bleach, when Ichigo was about 15. It may seem stupid but reading about himself in this twisted version of reality brought Ichigo a great relief. It did to his mind more than years of therapy. Luckily Ichigo wasn't the only one who liked it. It had been a worldwide success. They turned it into an anime right away and about a year later the plans to make a movie arose.

Thanks to Yoruichi Ichigo at the ripe age of 16 was already a well paid model. Shihōin Yoruichi was… another mystery. She was the heir to one the Japanese royal families but she had run away from home when she was eighteen and followed Urahara wherever he had gone. They all believed that she was Kisuke's lover but he always claimed that they were nothing but friends. When they both came back she was already an important figure in the world of fashion and entertainment and she was obsessed with Ichigo's hair color and handsome looks. She talked him into modeling and opened the door of his career. She also loved Kubo's work and they all suspected that she might've been the one pulling strings with the whole 'movie making' thing.

At first Ichigo absolutely refused to play the lead (or any other for that matter) role claiming that he wasn't an actor but Shihōin practically forced him into it and that's how he became a very well known young movie star.

Now he was eighteen and they were going to make another movie. The first one was about Ichigo saving his Shinigami friend from execution. This one was supposed to be about a bunch of powerful hollows living in a place called Hueco Mundo and Ichigo practically saving the world. Truth be told, Ichigo had a lot of fun doing the first movie. That's how he met his friends: Renji, Rukia, Chad and many others. They were going to be in this one too so Ichigo was really happy to do it again, especially that there was a role for his best friend Shinji too. He was practically ecstatic… until the party.

The party was held to celebrate the contract for the new movie. By then the cast was supposed to be decided so that was the dreaded day when Ichigo would finally find out about who was going to play the role of one specific STUPID Arrancar…

…..

**2. THAT time**

It was just before they started to do the first movie. Ichigo was sixteen and he was doing a TV commercial for some big brand. He wasn't an amateur but it was still very stressing. Normally he just did modeling not acting. He was nervous as hell and pissed because Yoruichi was supposed to be there and she wasn't. Instead of her his uncle Kubo appeared out of nowhere to talk to him about the movie. If only he wasn't there he wouldn't have seen them together and wouldn't create the Sexy-ta… SEXTA! Esparda. (When Ichigo started to read the new series of Bleach he almost fainted!)

Thinking about that day Ichigo still had no idea what they were suppose to advertise in that commercial. Was it a drink? Clothes? Shoes? Car? He had no idea! The only thing he could clearly remember was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez … (and the fact that they had paid him a lot for this job!)

When he had arrived to the set he couldn't help but notice the blue haired guy. Everything seemed to gravitate toward him. He was older than Ichigo, taller and surely more experienced. From the very first look Ichigo just knew that he must be an arrogant and self centered bastard unworthy of his attention. It wasn't in Ichigo's nature to dislike someone right from the start but... Just the way this guy looked and smirked, the way he brushed his hand through his irritatingly blue hair, the way he leaned against the wall with a hand in his pocket and the way he seemed to ignore everything around him was simply pissing Ichigo off.

So… he tried to concentrate on something else but he couldn't. This guy was constantly drawing his attention with his voice, his laugh or with all those people constantly trying to kiss his ass. Ichigo's patience was wearing thin. He wanted to go home. He hoped that he wouldn't have to do any shots with this guy…

And then he realized that he did want to. He really wanted to have something to do with him just to show him his place, to… Damn, he wanted to have a reason for a fight. This was very much in Ichigo's nature! He loved to seek for a fight. He thought he grew out of this but apparently he was wrong. He wanted to tell this guy a few harsh words just because. He had no idea that he would get a chance for a fight alright, not just a verbal on but a real ass kicking!

His uncle was getting irritated with him and Ichigo couldn't blame him. He did ignore the older man a bit but it was this blue haired guy's fault not his! This asshole was drawing his attention not allowing him to concentrate on his conversation with uncle Kubo.

Kubo, among many other things, was very observant. That's why he was able to portray his characters so perfectly. He saw things that others didn't, especially when it had something to do with his nephew.

He went to the set talk to Ichigo but something just devoured the boy's attention completely. He wasn't very surprised when he realized that Ichigo was getting all flustered because of a man. He had his suspicions since at least two years earlier but it was still weird to see Ichigo like that. He looked over at the man. He seemed easy going and playful but he also had this dangerous aura of arrogance or ignorance that made him look dangerous and wild. Kubo wasn't sure what it was but he liked it. He wanted to see what happens next. Ichigo was getting nervous and blushed when the man laughed. Kubo hid his smirk and tried to regain some of his nephew's attention just to irk him some more. It was fun to see how Ichigo struggled to pay attention to his uncle and just couldn't. He was scowling at the spot where the blue haired Adonis had been standing a moment ago and immediately his brown eyes started to scan the area looking for their loss. It was hilarious. Just then Kubo asked if Ichigo would like to wear a dress in the movie and Ichigo said: "Sure, why not…"

Kubo wished he had recorded it but he also knew that it wouldn't do any good to tease Ichigo about this one. The boy was about to deal with his sexuality rather sooner than later and Kubo knew it won't be easy. It wasn't time for teasing but for waiting and observing so he just watched.

Finally someone called Ichigo to the set. Ichigo took a deep breath and strode there like he was going to the battle field. He was scowling even more than he normally did. He was so concentrated on not showing any interest in the blue haired guy that he almost tripped on some cables. He didn't even spare him one look so of course he missed as the man nodded some halfhearted greeting and he also didn't see this guy's evident frustration for his lack of response. It really was quite amusing.

But Ichigo wasn't amused in the slightest. He was nervous and angry.

"Ichigo! Roll up your sleeves!" The director ordered and Ichigo could hear a snort behind his back.

"Ichigo?" The voice was teasing, deep and sounded irritatingly pleasant. It was this kind of a voice that could make the shiver run down your spine… if you were into guys of course! Ichigo wasn't so he didn't feel ANYTHING but anger! ….or so he would claim later.

Ichigo clenched his fists trying to stop himself from hitting the asshole.

"Your name actually is Ichigo? Or is it just a cute nickname?"

Ichigo was getting closer and closer to the edge, fists clenching and unclenching nervously. HA! This guy started it, right? So he WAS an asshole after all, just as Ichigo thought from the start! He turned to face the blue haired dick…. I mean… asshole…fucker… BASTARD! That would be the best nickname Ichigo could come up with that wouldn't have anything to do with sex.

So he turned around and his angry brown eyes met the pair of impossibly blue ones. He gritted his teeth. He had no idea where those last drops of patience were coming from but he managed to actually answer.

"It's my name, you bastard!"

"Oh…" Grimmjow grinned wider. "That's a very pretty name."

Ichigo scowled. "You fucker!"

"I mean… sweet! It's a sweet and cute name!"  
>And then Ichigo actually tried to hit him but someone caught his forearm and stopped him.<p>

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" The blue devil teased mercilessly.

"Fuck you, asshole!" (Way to go, ichigo! Ass and fuck in a three-word sentence!)

And for a moment that was it. They listened to the instructions and tried their best to do everything just right, even though it was really hard. Ichigo just couldn't concentrate with this guy around. His blood boiled every time his eye caught a sight of the man and it was practically all the fucking time!

There was a short break and Kubo had a chance to talk to Ichigo some more, but just as he expected Ichigo's attention was elsewhere. What surprised him was that the blue haired model acted exactly the same. They were both sending challenging glares at each other not realizing how childish they acted. Kubo almost expected to see them showing their tongues to each other and screaming "He started it!". That was the moment when the whole concept of Arrancars started to form in his mind. Aizen, who had escaped to Hueco Mundo in his manga needed to have some other support than just the two other shinigami that had left with him. He would need to have his little army of… hollows! Evolved hollows, so they would look like humans! Ten is always a good number. There would be ten helpers of Aizen and this blue-haired arrogant but childish actor would be one of them. Which one? He couldn't be the strongest because those would probably have to die in the main battle… And it would be too easy. Besides Kubo wasn't sure how his hollow should end up. He seriously considered an option where he would turn from foe to Ichigo's friend, but that would depend on how the boys behave. Will they just stupidly quarrel for the rest of the set or will they end up as friends? If they do then the hollow in Bleach manga will change sides. That's another reason why he couldn't be the strongest. But with his arrogance he couldn't be any weakling… He should be somewhere in the middle. Five maybe?... And then the revelation: the cologne that they were advertising! Sexta! In the commercial the director used the similarity between the Spanish word and the word 'sex'. It was perfect! Later he came up with the rest but that was how it had all began - from one arrogant blue haired actor.

And then they were supposed to stand next to each other. To be more exact Grimmjow was supposed to stand directly behind him and say something into his ear. It was sick! How could someone think of something so ridiculous! It was unbelievable! Ichgo felt his body strain like a guitar string the moment he heard the man step behind him. The tension of this moment was unbearable and then when Ichigo was ready to almost jump right out of his skin he felt a warm breath on his neck and this stupid voice whispered: "Breathe Ichigo…" He did and he felt dizzy. He had no idea that he had been holding his breath for so long… His anger tripled at the realization. This guy had way too big influence on his mood. Ichigo needed to end it…

And then his body just did something stupid and unforgivable. It moved back seeking shamelessly for even the briefest contact with big and warm body of the other man. His butt touched the hard muscle of Grimmjow's thigh and his bony shoulder blades brushed the broad chest. He wanted to push fully into the other man but a soft sound of harsh intake of breath brought him back to earth. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger. What had he done? His panicked mind generated only one thought: the best defense is an attack. Before Grimmjow had a chance to question Ichigo's behavior the red head pushed him brutally away.

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow and would sent him flying on his butt if not for the wall that was behind his back. Grimmjow was pissed. He was pissed since he woke up in the morning actually but now it was getting worse and worse with every moment. He liked his work and enjoyed the attention but there were days like this one that he wanted nothing more than to strangle all those harpies. He had enough of this. And he hated to do commercials! He was an actor after all. It was all the fault of his looks. That's why he had so many offers for acting and modeling. He knew it was just that and it pissed him off even more. No one cared if he is a good actor or not. So he was there playing a role of some handsome and rich guy in a commercial of a cologne that costs probably more than his car or something.

He was standing in the back part of the set wearing an expensive suit and hoping to have some peace but it wasn't that easy. People seemed to never want to leave him alone. They would pester him with no end. He sighed and brushed his blue locks with his hand when he felt someone's eyes on him. He looked around and immediately caught the pair of angry brown eyes. He vaguely recognized this face, or more like this hair. So he was going to be on the same job with a tangerine? Fine, but why the hell this boy was sending him all those death glares? What did he do? He didn't even know the guy. It had to be some kind of mistake or the orange head is insane.

Grimmjow tried to ignore the other young man and concentrate on three women currently fighting for his attention. He tried to listen to one of them but risked one more look at the scowling guy and caught his eyes again. He was staring. This was a challenge, right? But why? Was one of these chicks his girlfriend or something? Now normally Grimmjow would just approach the guy and asked what his problem was but somehow this time he didn't want to. He wanted to tease the kid, make him even angrier, provoke to do something. If the boy was interested in one of these girls then Grimmjow would use it. He started to shamelessly flirt with the girls to their unspeakable delight and just as he expected it worked. The boy was getting even angrier. Perfect!

They were glaring at each other openly now. It was like some staring war. Grimmjow knew it was stupid and childish but he just couldn't stop himself. He didn't care that he was acting like some retard, he just wanted to WIN! He acted some more, dropped a laugh here and there (he wasn't an actor for nothing, ne?) and saw that the boy was blushing. Why was he blushing? Was that old guy the reason? Grimmjow suspected it from the start. Some middle aged pervert was talking to the orange haired boy and visibly made him uncomfortable. Now the boy was blushing so the guy probably became more direct. It annoyed Grimmjow. True that he disliked the orange head but it wasn't the reason to let some guy molest the naïve kid… What should he do?

Luckily the director stopped him from doing anything and called them to the set. Now, he would introduce himself and talk to the boy. He would explain that he has nothing to do with those chicks and then warn he kid about middle-aged perverts that sets their eyes on young pretty boys! That was the plan… until the insolent brat had a nerve to just completely ignore him and his friendly approach. Seriously, the brat just pretended he didn't fucking see him! Even though he had been glaring at him for the last half an hour so intently that he almost burned the hole in his body, he still acted like Grimmjow wasn't even there. That was it. All his good will simply evaporated.

He heard the boy's name and cursed himself for his first thought that the name is pretty. This thought was SO wrong that he needed to erase even the slightest memory of it from his mind because it made him feel weird. What else could he do? He needed to show how much he disliked the name and how stupid it was! He should've say it right away but that would have to do. Anyway, it not only made him feel better, it also pissed the strawberry some more. Actually the boy looked like he was about to lose it anytime now and Grimmjow started to wonder if he really had anything to do with this. Ichigo was like that from the start, maybe even earlier. Maybe he was just glaring at Grimmjow because he was standing there surrounded by beautiful young girls while had been verbally molested by the guy who could probably be his father!

Grimmjow was confused. Emotions that this orange haired boy raised in him were so conflicting and weird that he had no idea what to think anymore. He felt stupid. Now they were bickering and for some unknown reason Grimmjow didn't say that Ichgo's name was stupid but contrary. It came out in a teasing manner so it wasn't that bad but he was still well aware of what he had actually said. They ended up insulting each other and to Grimmjow's shock (but also delight) the strawberry had almost hit him. It made the blue haired guy's blood run faster. He missed that feeling. When he was younger he was getting into fights at least once a day. He loved to beat the crap out of other guys and he would love to lay a few punches on THIS scowling face but someone stopped them. The cameras were on and another type of fight started. This time it was about showing the orange head who was a better actor. Normally Grimmjow wouldn't bother to try hard for something like a TV commercial (no matter for which brand) but this wasn't just any other time. For the director they had been working with this wasn't the first opportunity to work with Jaegerjaquez so he immediately saw the difference. He was greatly pleased and he couldn't stop himself from showing it. He praised Grimmjow for his every gesture and every smirk. Ichigo was visibly disgusted and Grimmjow ecstatic.

The director ordered Grimmjow to step behind Ichigo and whisper to his ear. Great! Another chance to tease the strawberry. He stepped closer than necessary and watched as Ichigo's back straightened and tensed. Ichigo was holding his breath. Somehow Grimmjow couldn't move his eyes from the thin column of Ichigo's tanned neck. It was long and looked smooth. As the director ordered he leaned over the younger male and whispered softly into his ear catching a whiff of some nice smell and felt his blood running faster and straight down to his crotch. His bugged out comically and he didn't know what to do. Two thoughts fought for dominance in his head. First was the urge to pull the younger guy closer and the other was wondering if the bulge in his trousers was visible. He wanted to run away and hide but then Ichigo's ass pressed on his thigh and he didn't want to flee anymore. His brain melted. Muscles of his leg twitched and moved it between the slim thighs in front of him. Unfortunately before he could even feel the friction Ichigo moved away and turned to face him with an angry scowl, then he yelled something and pushed him away.

"What the fuck was that?" – for the first time that day the director wasn't happy. He moved to the computer where he could see the shot. Apparently he watched it again because he frowned even more and did kind of disgusted face. Then he looked up at the boys with clear accusation. For a moment they were both scared. They were gapping at him with their eyes and mouths open wide. They couldn't believe what had just happened and they didn't want to even think about the possibility that it had been filmed.

The director's face softened at the sight of the miserable pair. They had those terrified guilty looks, like kids caught red handed on eating cookies before dinner. He sighed. Someone asked if they should do the retake. He rubbed his forehead and watched the recorded scene one more time. It was useless. This wasn't supposed to be a commercial of a "gay magnet perfume". He sighed again and looked at the boys. They were still standing there with their heads dropped in shame and mortification.

"No, I don't want this scene anymore. It wasn't the best idea anyway. We'll just do this fighting scene and that will be the end for today. Kurosaki, it says in here that you know karate. Show us what you can!"

Ichgo raised his head slowly. His shamed face was still red like a tomato. Five minute break was necessary. After that they were both back on the set. Ichigo couldn't wait.

"Let's roll!"

Ichigo attacked viciously kicking but to his surprise Grimmjow dodged few of his attacks. It fueled his anger. He became more aggressive and less precise. Few punches were exchanged and the real fight began. It lasted about a minute before Grimmjow's terrified manager started to scream bloody murder. Four guys tried to pry them from each other and still had a lot of trouble managing.

Then there were lawsuits for battery but since they were both equally guilty (and they knew it) they were soon withdrew and forgotten. The commercial was very successful and the fighting scene brilliant!

After that Ichigo concentrated on mot thinking about the blue haired demon. He wanted to forget about ever meeting him but it wasn't that easy. For some time he pushed all thoughts of the guy away and concentrated on making the Bleach movie and starting new friendships. It seemed that everything would be fine since then until some weird thought started to appear in his mind. At first it were weird dreams and weird thoughts once in a while, like that Shuuhei's got a nice body. He didn't think of it as something alarming. Then the girl that played one of his friends in the movie asked him out. Her name was Inoue and Ichigo knew that she is hot and that any guy would kill for a chance to date her. He thought she's just not his type. Then Rukia kissed him on a party and he just laughed at her saying something about her being like a sister. And then it was always like that with every girl. Only when he slept with one he started to think that something's not right. He just wasn't interested.

He talked about it with his best friend. Shinji was a model, like Ichigo and he was gay. There was a lot of gay people among models actually, probably more than straight. Shinji advised him to try something with a guy. Ichigo felt mortified even thinking about it but finally decided that he needed to know. First face that appeared in his mind was of course Grimmjow. He knew that this man turns him on. He had all his movies and secretly loved them all. He pushed these thoughts away as he always did and started to look for another guy he found attractive. Hisagi. Shinji approved and encouraged him to do the first move but Ichigo just couldn't. Finally one day after some party he ended up making out and getting with Shuuhei and getting a blow job. It felt good. It felt right. They started to date but it was obvious from the start that Ichigo wasn't into it. They stayed friends and occasionally helped each other to get off when they were frustrated but never go all the way.

It went smoother with Grimmjow. Maybe because he was older or maybe just because but he came to terms with what had happened much faster. He knew had a hard on back then and he had pretty good idea why. He wanted to see Ichigo again but the boy had left the country to do the movie gods know where. Maybe it was for the best. The kid was probably still angry. Grimmjow wasn't sure if the kid had noticed his condition but it didn't matter. He hated Grimmjow anyway, right? So, Grimmjow started to experiment, meaning fuck every guy that was willing and attractive enough. He was surprised to find that it was much more pleasurable experience that it had been with women. It was tighter and hotter… He liked that. He liked it even more while thinking about the orange haired model but he wasn't obsessed with Ichigo until he saw him again on the Bleach premiere show. It's been over a year since he saw the tangerine and he didn't expect to react so strongly. Ichigo matured a lot in this short time. He wasn't much taller but his face sharpened and there was just something extremely sexy in the way he scowled and walked and talked…

He approached Grimmjow and this time shook his hand, with a slight blush. They exchanged a few words, mostly meaningless, just courteous and Ichigo had been dragged away by some people.

Few weeks later it was official that the movie was a hit and that there will be another part. The director together with Yoruichi and Kubo debated on the cast and budget and Ichigo was dying to know who would play the part of the sexta Esparda.

Although… he was almost sure that he already knows...

TBC.

So…?


End file.
